Heretofore, many forms of cartons have been devised to transport a plurality of containers, for example, plastic containers of shampoo from a supplier to a wholesaler, where the initial carton can be cut into smaller units to supply retail outlets ordering less than the number of units supplied by the producer. It is known in the art to provide a shipping container, separable into two containers if the U-shaped members were merely 3-sided. However such a container has a disadvantage in that if the person making the cut allows the knife to go a bit off line, a wall of one of the containers may be cut at the same time. This problem is overcome with the chamfered construction of the present invention as shown, allowing the cutting step to be performed quickly, without harm if the knife is allowed to go a bit off line.
The closest art known to me prior to this application are the following U.S. patents issued to the following inventors:
D. S. PETERSON, U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,880, Aug. 27, 1963 PA1 F. ROGERS, JR., U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,010, Dec. 28, 1965 PA1 C. C. WEI, U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,904, July 16, 1968 PA1 J. X. DESFORGES, U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,920, Nov. 26, 1968 PA1 M. F. JASPER, U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,678, Mar. 25, 1980 PA1 R. M. WOZAIACKI, U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,686, Nov. 29, 1983 PA1 A. H. DORNBUSCH, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,467, 923, Aug. 28, 1984